Regarding the application of whey, which is a by-product obtained in the production of cheese, whey proteins obtained through membrane separation techniques have been widely employed as an excellent protein source in the food industry. However, the use of the mother liquor obtained by concentrating an ultrafiltrate of whey and precipitating lactose is extremely limited, though it contains all the milk minerals including potassium and calcium.